


fuck voltron!

by okanus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fuck Canon, Spoilers, and FUCK voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okanus/pseuds/okanus
Summary: fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron fuck voltron





	fuck voltron!

**Author's Note:**

> i fixed season 8 - also obviously there are major spoilers ahead!

"No," Lance said, voice trembling. "Allura, there - there has to be another way." All the paladins looked utterly despondent.

 

"Actually, now that you say that," Coran interjected. Nobody questioned his random appearance. "I found this super convenient Altean device that somehow makes it so that Allura, aka someone who has suffered the genocide of her race, had to say goodbye to her father twice, and is an inspiration to young girls of colour (especially black girls) everywhere that they can be heroic, does NOT have to die as an unecessary plot twist!"

 

"Hooray," shouted the paladins. 

 

"That's cool," Allura said. Coran activated the super special device and kaboom there went Honerva.

 

The paladins appeared back in their lions. 

 

"Yo that was fucking sick," Pidge said. 

 

"Thanks for not letting me die, Coran," Allura said.

 

"No need to thank me Allura, it would have been a complete and utter devastation if you had died, especially since you and Lance are now in a relationship!" Coran said happily.

 

"Oh ya about that sorry Lance but when I thought I was gonna die I realised I was lesbian all along and had simply been succumbing to society's patriarchal heteronormative norms so um, yeah, I'm gonna date Romelle," Allura said sheepishly. "Also, you have to admit that it'd be kinda weird for me to suddenly be in love with you after six seasons - I mean decaphoebes - of completely ignoring you in a romantic sense."

 

There was no reply.

 

"Lance?"

 

A video broadcast came from the Black Lion, where Lance was sitting on Keith's lap, both of them with mussed-up hair and red lips. "Yeah sounds about right," Lance replied. Keith grinned, and kissed him again.

 

Everyone cheered and whooped. 

 

"Lance and Allura really just said fuck hetero lives huh," Hunk said proudly.

 

"Hell yeah we did," Keith said, then suspiciously muted the Black Lion's feed. 

 

"Speaking of hetero, or lack thereof," Shiro interrupted. "Sam Holt just messaged me saying they found Adam! He wasn't dead, just lost in the desert. I can't wait to be reunited with my fiancé aka the love of my life! We're gonna have such an amazing wedding."

 

"What a perfect ending to such a long, troubled journey," Allura said happily. "We all faced so many problems, both individually and as a team, that it has been so worth it for all of us to be happy. I mean, imagine if I had actually died!"

 

"Yeah, or if Keith and Lance hadn't gotten together after AGES of furtive looks, pining, bonding moments, and outright flirting," Pidge added.

 

"Or if Adam had never been found!" Coran said.

 

"Yep well good thing that's not true!" Shiro said. "Now let's get out of here."

 

The lions soared towards Earth, where every paladin would live happily ever after. 

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> just in case u didn't get it the first time, FUCK VOLTRON
> 
> adashi romellura and klance r canon king :-)


End file.
